Essence of Light and Darkness
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: Some time after Him's defeat the girls are introduced to a world of magic and Titans along with a new Powerpuff Girl. When they enter this new world will they be able to fight along side the Huntik Foundation? And can these three pre teens along with the Professor and Ken handle being Seekers? Find out. MiyakoxTakaaki, KaoruxDen, DantexZhalia, LokxSophie.


Essence of Light and Darkness

Disclaimer

I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Huntik Secrets and Seekers or any of their characters.

Chapter 1 A New Powerpuff?

One Year Ago

There was a girl walking around looking around to find a place to stay. Suddenly she felt as it got incredibly cold from one second to the next and it began snowing. The girl shivered as she kept walking until she heard something. She looked up and saw a white beam of light which flew along side a black one. The girl observed the lights until she saw they headed towards her. She was about to run but found herself unable to move. At the same time there was a guy jumping from roof to roof following the lights until the two went into an alley. When he followed he spotted a girl just as both lights hit her at the same time.

"Shining Bell!" she called out as a belt and a ring materialized onto her. Then her clothes changed and she now wore a tank top like leotard which also turned her hair white and made it longer. She motioned her hands circularly before putting her left hand at the right side of her chest and then did the same with the opposite side and hand forming a white vest which was glowing. After she raised her hands excitedly causing the glowing to shatter. Then she place both hands on her belt buckle causing the belt to glow as she motion from the center to the sides forming a glowing skirt from which the glow shattered revealing it was mostly white until the edge which was black. After she held out her hands forming two black fingerless gloves, anklets formed around her ankles, a choker to appear at her neck, a P to appear on the left side of her vest, and a glowing white line went behind her vest forming a heart. Then she spun forming earings before she held up her hand and waved it to her right.

"What just happened?" asked the girl.

"It seems you've gained something great." said the teen as he jumped landing in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance for now." said the teen. "Although I don't have much of an understanding about what happened with the weather and those lights I think maybe you should come with me."

"Why should I trust you?" asked the girl.

"Because I can teach you." said the teen as his body became pure fire and then returned to normal. "Our powers may not be the exact same but they hold the same principals."

"Will I...have a home?"

"Yes." replied the teen with a small smile. The girl then walked up to him and took his hand.

Present

"You know the mission, right?" asked the teen.

"Yes I do Onii-chan." replied the girl who was currently wearing black pants with a tank top under a vest.

"Alright then just make sure not to be so stiff." said the teen who wore jeans with a red t-shirt.

"Right." said the girl.

"And do you remember what I told you?"

"No use of weapons unless it's absolutely necessary and if someone messes with me no more force than necessary." said the girl as the two arrived at the school.

"Alright. Keep this with you." said the teen handing the girl a white ring. "It'll keep anyone from being able to see your belt."

"Understood." said the girl as she put the ring on.

"Do you have your amulets?" asked the teen.

"Yes." said the girl.

"And?"

"I'll try to keep the use of my Amulets to a minimum." said the girl.

"Alright then go in and have a good day. If you need me just use your holotome. I packed it into your backpack." he said handing her a black backpack. The girl nodded and went in.

Inside the school

Classroom 2-C

"Hello class." said Keane-sensei. "Today we've got a new student joining our class." she said as the door opened. The girl entered and looked at the class. Then she wrote her name on the board before turning back to the class.

"Hello. I'm Garrett-Vale Honoka." said the girl with a bow. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Alright now go take a seat over there in front of Miyako-san." said Keane-sensei turning. "Miyako-san can you stand up?" Miyako did and so Honoka walked towards her seat. During the class Itsuki stayed quiet for the most part. Once lunch came around Miyako was gonna ask Itsuki to join them but seemed to have disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Has anyone seen where Honoka-san went?" Miyako asked Momoko and Kaoru.

"I think she said she was gonna eat on the roof." said a girl who walked by.

"I'm gonna go ask if I can join her since she doesn't have any friends here." said Miyako standing up.

"We should go together so she can get comfortable." said Momoko. Kaoru nodded and they headed up to the roof. However when they got there the didn't see her.

"Honoka-san?" asked Miyako.

"I'm up here." The girls turned and saw Honoka sitting above the entrance to the roof. "Hi." she waved.

"How'd you get up there?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm in very good shape." said Itsuki. "Would you care to join me?"

"Sure." said Momoko. Honoka smiled and knelt in order to offer her hand. First she pulled up Momoko followed by Miyako and then Kaoru. As they ate the girls noticed Itsuki's distant look.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah. I've just been gone for like the last year so being back here feels a little strange to me." explained Itsuki.

"So you used to live here?" asked Momoko.

"Yes." replied Honoka. "But I lost my family for some time I would just wander. Then Onii-chan found me and took me to his adopted father. After that he adopted me too and I've been mostly living in Venice. I was in New York for a while with Onii-chan and now I'm back here."

"So your Onii-chan's here too?" asked Miyako.

"Yes but he had some things to do." replied Itsuki with a fond smile. It was then the girls belts started flashing which Itsuki noticed. The three started to panic because they didn't want to ditch the new kid. "You know I think I'll go to the library to see if there's any interesting books." she said jumping off. "I'll catch you later." she said before heading in. With that chance the girls transformed not noticing Honoka was on the other side of the door watching them as they left. At that she smile and went back to the roof before transforming and going after them making sure to stay far enough behind so they wouldn't notice. A short flight later they were in the middle of the city where Mojo was attacking from his Mojo Robo. The girls all began attacking but the machine was more than able to withstand their attacks. Bell was floating above the building watching them but then checked a watch she carried with her and saw lunch would be over soon. After she decided to just help and flew in drop kicking the robot knocking it down.

"What just happened?" Buttercup.

"Sorry but I was getting impatient with the slow progress." said Bell.

"Who are you?" asked Blossom.

"I go by the name Bell. It's nice to meet you three." said Bell with a smile. It was then Mojo tried to punch Bell from behind which she caught and then flipped him over. "That's just rude." she said holding out her hands which caused two objects to appear in her hand which had three bells attached each. "Resonate! Clatter Crash!" she yelled out shaking the bells causing a sound wave to hit the robot which caused it to short circuit and then just shut down. After she went to the class on it and broke it with a punch as she pulled out Mojo.

"Nice job." said Buttercup as the three flew up to her.

"Thanks." said Bell.

"So did you get your powers at the same time we did?" asked Blossom.

"I think so." replied Bell as she dropped Mojo who ran away. "So you're the Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"That's right." said Bubbles. "But how come we were never able to find you?"

"My powers are...a little complicated." said Bell.

"Well why don't you come with us to the Professor's lab?" asked Blossom. Bell was about to respond when they heard someone.

"It might not be the best time." The girls turned and saw a guy who seemed to be a bit older than them but was in red pants, shirt under a red vest had red hair with bright red eyes and had a sword at his left side.

"Inferno." said Bell.

"Inferno?" asked Blossom trying to hide a blush.

"So are you like us?" asked Buttercup.

"No. I'm an Elemental." replied Inferno.

"Elemental?" asked Blossom. "Wait. Like one of the spirits of the earth?" she asked excited.

"You know about them?" Buttercup.

"Are you kidding? They're always the ones who give power ups to heroes." said Blossom.

"Yeah but there's a lot of misconceptions about us." said Inferno. "Look how about Bell and I head over to the lab after school's over since you've got school."

"That's right!" remembered Buttercup.

"We'll see you then." said Blossom as the three left.

"Bell you'd better revert in a tree and head in so you don't run into them." said Inferno.

"Understood." said Bell as she left.

To be continued...

* * *

I also don't own Bell who was created by Bleedman


End file.
